Type
Type is a characteristic of weapons in Stick Ranger. It determines the element of the weapon. When the mouse rolls over the weapon, the type of the weapon is revealed, along with other features of the type shown, for example, "20% Slow", meaning it slows down the enemy for 20%. Types This is a list of all types, as well as the characteristics of each type. Physical The Physical type is the most common type. Used mostly used in starting weapons, and usually it has no special features, and does not use MP. The only exception to this rule is the Needle Glove, which has a magical attack. Thunder The Thunder type uses MP to carry out out the special attack of the weapon - a bolt of thunder. In some cases, there may be multiple bolts of thunder. Thunder weapons have a wide range of damage. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour yellow. Fire The Fire type uses MP to carry out a fire attack. Fire is able to penetrate through enemies, constantly damages enemies in contact with it, and usually lingers on the ground for a while after landing. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour red. NOTE: Fire weapons are generally effective against non-moving species (such as Trees and Mushrooms), but are near useless against flying or swimming enemies (such as Bats and Fish). Ice This Ice type uses MP to fulfill an ice attack, which slows down an enemy. Damage done by ice is low, if any. This type is shown on the weapon by the colour blue. Poison The type Poison uses MP to poison the enemy. For every frame that the enemy is kept under poison, it will recieve damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon, however the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, Poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. This type is shown on weapons by the colour green. Does not affect mushrooms. Freeze The type Freeze was introduced in V2.5 BETA. It is the most advanced type, found only at late stages of the game. It uses MP to completely deactivate an enemy for some time. Deactivated enemies cannot move or attack, and are shown on the weapon by the colour blue (but of a lighter shade than Ice). NOTE: Bosses suffer only reduced effects from freeze. In addition, the effect of freeze on the Castle Boss is heavily reduced. List of weapons by type * Type: Physical ** Bow ** Triple Shot ** Double Arrow ** Triple Arrow ** Quad Arrow ** Oct Arrow ** Glove ** Needle Glove ** Mach Punch ** Magic ** Staff ** Staff of Wood ** Long Staff ** Battle Staff ** Sword ** Iron Sword ** Long Sword ** Gun ** Handgun ** Submachine-gun ** Shotgun ** Rifle ** Bazooka * Type: Thunder ** Thunder Glove ** Spark Glove ** Thunder ** Staff of Thunder ** Thunder Sword ** Lightsaber * Type: Fire ** Fire Arrow ** Fire Glove ** Explosion ** Fire ** Volcano ** Fire Sword ** Flame Sword ** Grenade ** Laser Gun * Type: Ice ** Ice ** Blizzard ** Staff of Ice ** Ice Sword * Type: Poison ** Poison Arrow ** Poison Glove * Type: Freeze ** Freeze Glove ** Freeze List of Compo Items by type * Type: Thunder ** Topaz * Type: Fire ** Ruby ** Garnet * Type: Ice ** Sapphire ** Aquamarine * Type: Poison ** Emerald ** Peridot * Type: Freeze ** Diamond Category:Stick Ranger stats